I’ll be your Guardian Angel
by blonde.stoner
Summary: One friend, one small love can make a big diffrence in the lives of Gaara and Ankoku. She was The Angel of Death He was Gaara of the sand.They met at a young age, but fate pulled them apart. gaaraxOc
1. Tormented souls meet

**-I'll be your Guardian Angel Chapter 1. Tormented souls meet**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, and I do not own Gaara (although I'd kind of like too x) but I do own Ankoku My OC ;D**

**Remembering now fate brought us together. Without him, I would have probably become a murderer like my parents. Without me, he probably would be worse off now then he was back then. He called me his guardian angel. He protected me no matter what. I loved him like no other; He probably thought I was dead. **

A little girl walked down the streets of a sandy village, tears in her eyes. She had short silver hair, and pale blue eyes with no pupil. A large scar went across her neck and she wore a doll like dress with little slippers. Oh and don't forget to complete her angel, doll-like look she had angel wings. Or better put, white feathered wings. The only thing that made her look up was a bunch of kids running away, terrified.

"What are you running away from?" She asked timidly. Her voice barley rising above a whisper. "You had better run away too!" one of them yelled.

"Gaara Is coming!" another one yelled. "What is a Gaara?" She asked, but everyone was already gone.

"Not what, Who." a little voice said. "Why are you crying?" Ankoku asked, tilting her head. "No one likes me, no one will play with me." He said sadly and sniffled. "Why aren't you running either"

"Because, I know how you feel! And you don't seem mean or anything!" she walked over and gave him a little hug. Gaara looked stunned. No one has ever touched him before. Yet she just randomly gave him a hug. "T-thanks." he stuttered and gave a small smile.

"What's your name? Mine's Ankoku!" Ankoku asked excitedly. "Would you want to be friends if you didn't think I was too weird?" she asked. Awaiting rejection. Everyone she has ever run into wanted her dead, but her segregate family of... well cats protected her. But just yesterday they made her return to a village, to be with people, to fend for herself. "My names Gaara, and why would I think your weird?" he asked.

"OH! So your Gaara." she smiled. "Because, people don't like me, they don't like my wings. They all want me dead for some reason." she looked down at the ground and her eyes saddened. "Well, that's kind of weird." he said. "You remind me of an angel with those wings. Don't people like angels?" he asked with curiosity.

"I…don't know." She tilted her head to him.  
Gaara timidly held out a hand. "If you don't listen to what everyone else says, and don't hate me. I'll be your friend."

Ankoku smiled and took his hand, but as she did she got hit in the head with a ball, which made her fall over face first into the ground. Her eyes watered as sand got in them. She sat up to see a group of severely scared kids. "Why are you hanging near him?" one asked snobby. "Yeah! He'll do something bad to you! Come play with us!" Another one yelled.  
Ankoku looked over at Gaara as he turned away and clenched his chest.

"No." She calmly said. "B-but why?" one of them stuttered.

"Because, he is my friend!" she said.

"Come on Gaara!" She got up and started to walk away, tugging onto his skin colored shirt. "That fool." one of them whispered.

"That's okay, she's just a winged freak anyways," another one said laughing. This brought tears to Ankoku eyes. She hated having wings, she hated being made fun of, never being loved by anybody. She clenched her fist as her eyes became red. Gaara looked over in amazement. One second her wings were white and pure, the next they looked like bat wings, only darker. Her eyes glazed a red and in her biggest voice she could she screamed.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE DIFFERENT!" After saying that she dropped to her knees as her wings became angel-like again. Breathing heavily, she said, "I'm sorry, I told you I was weird." The other kids were long gone, Gaara held out a small hand for her. She slowly grabbed it and stood up. "You, you didn't leave…." he said, sadly, but with a tint of happiness in his voice.

"Your eyes, they look sad. You really need a friend," she said happily. "Why did you clench your heart? Does it hurt?" she asked, looking somewhat concerned at him. "Yes, I heard from someone…that…only love would heal it. It's a pain…inside my heart." He looked down, saddened, laced with memories of that night. He wanted to forget them, but couldn't. "Then, I will love you! So that you can get better and be happy!" She said enthusiastically. Her voice sang with the birds. And Gaara looked shocked at her, but in a happy way.

"Really?" He asked. "But the person told me that you have to devote yourself to the person in order to love them." Ankoku smiled. "Then I will do just that! I don't know how yet because I've never devoted-ed myself to anyone but I'll find out how and then will do it!" she giggled and looked over at him. "Your…like a guardian angel… aren't you?" Gaara asked. "Guardian angel?"

"Yeah, I mean, you have wings, and you don't try to hurt me like all the others." "I would never try that! Killing is bad, hurting is wrong. I don't ever want to hurt anyone, even though they like to hurt me. I try my hardest to swallow the pain"

"The pain...?"

"Yeah… it doesn't hurt so much on the outside, but like you said it hurts on the inside."  
then I will love you Too, and I will protect you so no one can ever hurt you again. "Ankoku Threw her arms overGaara. hppiness pierced her for the first in her life, and Gaara's also.

Three days later -

Ankoku Happily strutted around the streets, it was cloudy, and the weather wasn't that well but that didn't matter to her at all. She strolled to the market and bought something in a brown paper bag.

"Why don't you look just pretty with your wings." The clerk said. "Thank you." Ankoku smiled as she took the bag. "You sure have a lot of candy in there, are you planning to share it with your friends?" He asked friendly. The wind blew her hair a little bit and she smiled.

"No just my one friend." she stated.

"Who would that be?" he asked curious, almost laughing.

"Gaara of course!" She was about to turn around and leave when the clerk violently grabbed her arm and pulled her around. His hand was big and meaty, and covered almost all of Ankoku's lower arm. "Don't you hang out with him! The kid is weird. And a killer!" He warned. "Haven't your parents told you that yet"

"OW! You're hurting me! And I don't have a mom and dad thank you very much!" she cried. "Then I'll take you home with me and I will look over you and make sure you don't get hurt by him." He said sternly. "My arm! She yelled. He was twisting it, only by accident when her wings started to change. "Gaara would never try to hurt me! I'm his Angel!" She cried.

"You stupid naïve little girl." He said pulling her harder. "LET GO OF ME!" A large dark chakra blast wielded around her as her wings turned bat like once more. "You're a monster just like him!" he yelled while letting go. Fear entered his eyes as he gazed at her. "Don't make fun of people who are different!" she yelled, crying and running away. Her wings slowly turned back to normal as she found walking around a different street of the village. "Gaara!" She yelled and waved with her good arm. He slowly came running over, with a smile on his face, until he saw the red, burn like mark on Ankoku's arm. He reached out to touch it, but she pulled back. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"The clerk guy… he pulled on my arm and told me to go home with him, and not to hang out with you. Then I got mad and he hurt me, and he called me a freak. But it's okay! Because I brought us some candy!"

"It's not okay!" He said looking up at her. "Who hurt you? I will go hurt him'

"No Gaara, that's bad. Just eat some candy!" She said as she sat on the ground and opened the bag, there were chocolates, gums, and everything else in there you could think off. She took out a jawbreaker and started to suck on it.

"How is that bad? He hurt you! I promised you, that you would never get hurt again," he said looking down at her, his eyes saddening. "I know, but Gaara, if someone pushes you, does it make it right to push them back?" she started.

"Yeah!" He said. "They have no right for pushing me." "Your right," Ankoku started to say. "But only about the part it's not right for them to push you." A butterfly landed on her finger and she mad a little expression with it, she clenched it in her hand. "Look, I'm holding this butterfly in my hand, I'm trapping it. Which isn't nice at all. But If I let it go, it will just fly away, and it wont try to hurt you. " She let the little butterfly go, and it started to fly away, and sure enough it didn't try to hurt her.

"I guess I get it." Gaara said. "But how do you stop them from doing it to you again?" he asked, Curiously. "Easy, don't hurt the person unless if they wont stop. Ask them to stop nicely first. But if you just hurt them right away, your no better than them." she nodded as Gaara took a piece of chocolate out of the bag. By accident he accidentally touched the arm that was hurt, and Ankoku winced a little in pain. He grabbed her arm and kissed the spot that looked like it was most badly damaged.

"Did you talk to the guy?" he asked while letting go of her arm. She looked away and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well…no" she said.

"Why not?" He asked shocked.

"I got really mad, when he called you a freak, when he told me not to go near you, I got so angry I got my different wings again, and when that happens… I don't know what I'm doing. I do things I don't want to do." She sighed. She hated killing, more than anything, but when she gets like that she will kill, anything and anyone. It's uncontrollable. She bent over and gave Gaara the candy. "You can have it." she smiled. "I have to go now." she gave Gaara a tight hug and walked away.  
Gaara stood up, influenced by Ankoku's speech and walked over to where she had bought the candy. I'll ask him to not hurt Ankoku anymore, and then she'll be happy because I didn't hurt anybody. He thought to himself. He walked over and saw the candy stand that she bought the candy from, and then he looked up to see a big, meaty guy over the counter.

"Excuse me…." Gaara said looking up at him. "You really hurt my friend, please don't do it again." He said. The man looked down in fear. "G-go-cart!" he yelled frightened. "Its her fault, she came after me with her disgusting black bat wings!" He said trying to save himself. But he had said the wrong thing; this made Gaara very angry and crushed him with his sand.

Three weeks later -

It was a relatively calm day out in the Village hidden in sand. Everything was at peace. Gaara and Ankoku happily played ball in a worn down alley, just happy to be in the presence of each other. That's when it all went to hell. A man with a mask on spotted them, more importantly he spotted Ankoku. There was a high bounty on her head, and just knowing that she was the daughter of Serene and Haru made it worse, because they were two of the most dangerous killers out there at the moment. He quickly threw Shuriken Ankoku, but came too close to Gaara so the sand rose up too protect him. Ankoku's eyes went wide as she pointed behind him. Gaara turned around to see the man in the mask, eyeing, not him, but Ankoku.

"What do you want?" He shouted. "I'm here for your little playmate, nothing more, nothing less." The man said roughly, walking past Gaara and towards Ankoku. Not thinking of anything else she put her wings in front of her and tried to hide her face. But then a giant wall of sand came rushing to her. Blocking the man's way to her. "You can't hurt her! I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt." Gaara said.

"You are an annoying little pest you know that Gaara? Just let me have the girl." "NO!" He screamed, as sand rushed towards him. At that moment three other elite ninja jumped down from the building tops. All with one thing on their minds.

"Run Ankoku!" he yelled. She took in a direction that left town completely. Gaara soon following behind. Winds started to pick up, making the situation all the worse. Near the village ending they all met up again. The children with the Ninja.

"I have to go Gaara." Ankoku said sadly. Her heart hurt worse than it ever has.

"No you cant! He pleaded. You said you'd be my guardian angel, and then In return I would protect you! I can protect you! I just have to kill these people"

"Gaara, I don't like killing. And more people would just come, and I promise I'll always be your guardian angel. No matter what! Even if I die, which will probably happen sometime soon. But I'll be happy when I die because I got to know you." Tears streamed down both of the children's faces. She gave him one last bear tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll make sure you get out." Gaara held his heart as the sand lunged to the ninja. One of them threw a couple more shurikens at her, but only skinned her arm. Gaara looked over to see her bleeding, but still running. She was running as fast as she could he saw, her little dress ripping and getting dirty as she did so.

"Just give us the girl! We have nothing against you, Ankoku is a murderer!" one of them said.

That got Gaara. Angry and in an instant, killed the Ninja, even though it was against what Ankoku wanted.


	2. six year latersix years more mature?

**Chapter 2**

**6 years later, 6 years…more mature?**

** Author 's note- Yes there is a little bit of romance between Ankoku and Kakashi, but that dies off fast, so don't worry if you don't like him, or whatever. Don't stop reading just because of that KTHXBI Oh also, there is a small thing between her and Sasuke but it never evolves into anything**

**Ankoku pov**

I woke up in a fright, I looked over at the clock, it was about 2 am. That same damn dream, almost 2 weeks in a row. It was about Gaara. I missed him so much that it started taking a physical toll on me. I mean, I loved him. Yet I was here, over in Kakashi's bed, sleeping next to him. I laughed a little bit when I thought of that. I'm going out with a guy nearly twice my age. Fourteen and going out with someone who is 26. You would think one of us would know better, but we didn't. The day I was separated from Gaara, it was Kakashi who made sure I wouldn't be caught again, he showed me a technique that would hide my wings, although painful, it worked, and now I wear a ribbon everywhere to hide my scar. I looked over and ruffled his hair a little bit, making sure not to wake him. He is so adorable when he's asleep. I looked out of the window at the stars. I've always thought about him, and missed him ever since I left, but why is it now that I miss him so much. Maybe it's because of what I did a couple weeks ago with Kakashi. I gave it up to him, and now I feel like I've betrayed Gaara in a way, because Kakashi doesn't even know that I'm the little girl he saved six years ago. He doesn't know who I really am, all for the better. That's why I regret; he could never truly love me for who I am. I heard a rustling and looked over. He was staring at me with his multicolored eyes.

"Ankoku, something seems wrong with you…" He said bluntly, he sat up and threw his arms over me; I just hugged him lightly back.

"I'm fine Kakashi." I calmly said. Although I wasn't alright, I didn't want to do this with him anymore. It has only been two months. People love me here, I help out at the hospital as much as I can, people there call me a prodigy with medicine, but if they found out it that I was the person with the split personality that I was the one written in old books of the village hidden in light and the village hidden in darkness, they would come after me and hate me for sure. Except for Sasuke, he knew whom I was when I first came, we also have a childhood past together, and we were friends, before Itachi murdered the village, before everything became complicated for him. Naruto is a good friend too, he doesn't know who I am, but I doubt he would care if he found out. I mean come on; he has the nine tailed fox in him. Hinata is a nice girl too, we talk occasionally. And those would be my friends here I guess, but as soon as people find out that I'm who I am, I'll be run out like everywhere else. I'm getting sick of changing my appearance and last name.

"Ankoku, are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Hun, don't worry." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well you just zoned out." He said, he started to rub in circles on my back, it felt so nice, and I almost melted. Slowly I crawled up on his lap and lightly kissed his neck. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him, but only lightly, because I didn't want to go any further with him right now. I smiled as he tightened his grip on me, making me feel sleepy once again. I lightly kissed his forehead and saw him close his eyes. I've been in the hidden leaf village for 5 months now, by far the longest time I've been anywhere without being caught. This village is so peaceful and calm. It just makes my heart sing. I've been around, to nearly every village but the ones I'm loathed in the most, the village hidden in Light and the village hidden in Darkness. That is where my origins come from. The protectors of the village hidden in the light have grown wings overtime to help protect the village, not many people fight there I heard. Mainly because it's a medicine place, they have the best medicine around. Same with the Village hidden in darkness, well with the wings anyways. I've heard that place has never seen the day of light, and a lot of murderers come from there. But why is the ANBU and other, darker people after me? I guess it's because I'm called the angel of death in some ancient scriptures. The one thing that confuses me though, is that both of my parents had the dark demon-like wings, I remember seeing that at birth. So where exactly did I get my "angelic" part. Oh and that's another reason that they are after me, I possess both sides, and there was something written in an old book before the two tribes were have said to split many, many years ago. It goes as this, 150 years will pass after light and dark go its separate ways, one will be born who could control both, and she will either be the hope of the region, or its fate. I guess they meant on how I turned out, if I was evil, I would murder the two villages themselves, but the ANBU doesn't want to give it a chance. So here I am, hiding in fear that this day will be my last. That's where Gaara gave me hope, Sasuke too. They didn't care that I was different. Knowing that made life worth living. So now I'm here, waiting for the next day…. Something is going to happen, I can feel it.

3 hours later Narrator

Ankoku woke up suddenly to see that it was 8 am. She rushed to get out of bed, and accidentally kneed Kakashi in the balls. He woke up instantly because of that, and looked over at her, almost glaring.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, still half asleep and holding his groins.

"I promised Sasuke I would train with him for a while." she smiled and threw on her usual blue tinted camo pants. And tied her ninja band around her bra as a shirt. She ran over, almost slipping on his floor and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later sensei." She winked at him and walked out of the door.

"You always go out to be with Sasuke." He mumbled under his breath before pulling the blankets over his head and returning to sleep.

Ankoku started walking down a warn down path, awaiting Sasuke to catch up with her. It was a sunny morning, the dew was still on the ground, and the birds sound young with their chirping. It was a bright day out though. Upon entering the woods, the temperature seemed to drop about 20 degrees, probably because most of it was still shaded, and hasn't seen light yet. She felt a presence in the tree, acting; she took out a needle, that wasn't filled with anything, but could still kill if it pierced a vital organ, and threw it. Sasuke Jumped out of the tree with the needle sticking in his arm and looked at her with a bittersweet smile.

"You do this every morning." he smirked, somewhat hiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry! I guess I just don't like people sneaking up on me," she laughed as Sasuke pulled out the needle and held it out for her.

"At least my needles aren't filled with poison." she joked. He just smiled and walked along side her.

"So do you think Lover-boy is going to come on time today for once?" Sasuke asked with piercing eyes. Ankoku stopped in her tracks and gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know, and please don't call him that, No one is supposed to know about us, and besides there may not be a "lover boy " soon anyways." Ankoku said, just above a whisper. They were getting deeper into the woods now; a small stream ran by with a little clearing. A bunch of wild cats were chasing each other around. It made her giggle a bit.

"What do you mean? He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him." Sasuke growled, getting madder with each word.

"No, I just don't love him anymore, well I do, but like in a father figure like way. To tell you the truth being in the same bed with him kind of sickens me now." she gave s half-hearted laugh and hoped that would make Sasuke Calm down. She looked around and noticed the sun rising higher, the grass and its exclusive colors, so bright, and dark it seemed at the same time.

"It's a bright day out today, days like this make me just want to stop running and show everyone who I am, just kind of like…surrender in a way." Ankoku said quietly looking down smiling.

"What do you mean Ankoku, don't you dare get like this on me." He looked down at her; she could clearly see the worry in his eyes. Ankoku gave a sweet smile. Sasuke was the only other person that knew she was the way she was. They were also childhood friends, and Sakura is very jealous of their relationship, especially since Sasuke usually acts like he likes no one.

"Oh, I just meant that If I were to die, I'd die happy is all…." actually that was only half the truth. She longed to see Gaara again. Yet she was somewhat at peace.

"The new moon is coming isn't it?" Sasuke asked, "You always get like this when it comes."

"Oh yeah, tonight I think is the new moon actually." Ankoku laughed. "Just the thought of going ballistic kind of scares me."

"Is that why you always spend those nights out in the woods alone?" He asked, a grin formed on his face.

"Y-you know about that?" there was surprise in her voice, Sasuke just gave a small smirk, but with the smile still on his face.

"If your own soon to be ex-boyfriend isn't going to look out for you, who will?" He said.

Gaara, unless if he thinks I'm dead, which is probably what he thinks right now. Ankoku thought, but she dare not speak it, or even want to get into the thought of Gaara thinking she's dead anymore.

"Yeah I guess, your so caring Sasuke, no wonder why Sakura loves you so much." she laughed loudly while saying this, she didn't like Sakura much, so making fun of her in front of Sasuke, who also doesn't like her at all is really funny to her.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke shivered. "She really needs to get over herself and move on to someone else, like Naruto." He looked around, the wind was picking up now, and the sun was creeping more over direct the two, the morning dew has long since been gone, and life was beginning to appear more and more.

"I don't see what you have against Naruto, he's not that bad." Ankoku looked around, as if she heard something bad.

"He's so annoying though, you have to agree with me, and he's stupid." "I hear something, it sounds like, a little kid screaming." Ankoku turned to the village, somewhat alarmed to this.

"Sasu-" "I hear it too, Lets go." Sasuke darted off too the village, Ankoku shortly followed after.


	3. Its you

**Chapter 3. It's you**

**Authors note- lawlz okay so this is where I'm going to rant and stuff and you usually don't need to read it unless if I say important from now on ;D**

Ankoku Pov

The little kid was still screaming. I ran as fast as I could to the screaming voice, but the first thing I saw was an orange jumpsuit. Just great what is Naruto doing to the poor kids? Walking closer, I noticed two other figures as well. I stopped running and started walking. Not sure who those two were at first.

"Naruto what's going on?" I yelled, approaching, then it hit me. It was Kankuro and Temari. I haven't seen those two since… I met Gaara, and if they are here that means Gaara has to be here!

"TEMARI! KANKURO!" I yelled out, probably a little too excitedly. Naruto just looked at me if I were mental. Sasuke threw a rock and hit Kankuro, making him drop the kid.

"How do you know our names? Kankuro looked at me suspiciously, I guess it has been a long time. 6 years six years more mature, I guess.

"Yeah… how do you know us"

"Yeah how do you know them?" Naruto asked, nice timing Naruto. I walked close up to the two of them, they looked like they were about to attack me or something, but I guess you'll have that. I tugged down on the ribbon just enough to expose my scar for a couple seconds. That's when Kankuro laughed

"Damn kid you got hot over the years, how have you been Ankoku?" I laughed; wow he's such a freak.

"Ankoku! Gaara will sure be happy to see you." Temari said, smiling bright. They are old friends, well kind of. I only saw them twice when I lived at the sand village for that short time. They were very nice, at least I thought, but Gaara didn't think so.

"You guys are idiots, Toying with a little kid like that when we have so much at stake." A voice from the tree said. I turned my head, and there he was. Standing there, upside down on the branch was Gaara, I could feel my face burn up as tears approached my eyes, but I made sure they wouldn't fall. I looked over, Sasuke looked shocked; the stealthy-ness of Gaara was insane. Then… our eyes met, for the first time in six years, his eyes widened. It all seemed slow motion. He knew now, I wasn't dead, not on the outside anyways.

"What's your name?" he pointed down at me. His voice has changed so much; it's so much longer. Oh Gaara what has happened to you?

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Naruto Yelled out. "BELIVE IT!"

"Not you, the girl." He glared over at Naruto, hearing his voice so dark, so desolate made me want to cry out.

"A-Ankoku." I could barley force my own name out. Let alone a sentence.

"They're both taking it so good, you'd think there would be that whole romantic running to each other thing." Temari whispered to Kankuro jokingly. That made him laugh.

"Yeah the way you hear him talk about her, especially lately"

"Ankoku who?" his voice got angrier. Does he hate me now or something? I can't just blurt out my real last name, Naruto and Sakura will find out who I am, and knowing Sakura, she'll go blurt to everyone because she's a bitch like that. "You really want to find out who I am, Meet me tonight in the woods. When the new moon is at its darkest." I said, and they all left, I couldn't hold it in any more. I grabbed the hair on my forehead and squeezed it tight; tears came rushing from my eyes. It seemed like he hated me. He seemed darker than I have ever seen anybody. What happened after I left to make him like that?

"Ankoku! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Ankoku…." I heard Sasuke, threateningly and concerned.

"She's faking the tears to get your attention Sasuke. Its so obvious." Sakura said. FAKING? What the hell?

"Sakura you idiot!" Sasuke yelled out. I lunged, I could feel the transformation coming.

My eyes blurred as I grabbed Sakura by the neck the only thing keeping me from this form, and my murderous form was Sasuke's voice.

"What's going on?" Kakashi appeared. That's when I had to stop; I had to stop before, but now more than ever. I could feel my eyes, darkening, my soul excaping from all normal . This wasn't good. Not now, not after all my heard work to keep myself in line. I had to make myself emotionless to get here, if I get too happy, or mad then it'll happen. I let go of Sakura's neck and I could hear her drop to the ground, I was still blinded though, I could feel the wings, trying to find a way out of my back.

"HELP ME!" I yelled out as loud as I could, I need just enough time to do my jutsu. So I could once again be normal. Sasuke knew this and he managed to turn Kakashi and Sakura away just long enough to for me to do it. I dropped to my knees as blood came steadily out of my mouth. I coughed, as more blood came out. Kakashi rushed to my side.

"Ankoku, are you alright?" I heard Kakashi's voice as my sight slowly came back to me, thanks Sasuke. I felt an arm touch me it was Kakashi's. I could tell just by the tenderness. I looked over at him, my vision somewhat blurry, but it was alright. He gave me a weird look as he wiped off the blood from my face.

"I'm fine"

"I beg to differ you almost hurt me!" Sakura yelled.

"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut, what you say can effect how long you stay in this world." I smirked.

"Come on now you two." Kakashi said, handing us all forms. This is for the upcoming Chuunin, now you guys have to enter as a group so think about it."

**-- Later that day**

It was nearing sunset now, I laughed at the thought of tonight, meeting a guy who could possibly hate me for reasons unknown, and I'm unstable also, this whole village could wake up tomorrow dead for all I know. But I really hope it does not come to that, or someone kills me before then. I started stirring a bunch of vegetables in a frying pan. I was going to make Kakashi his dinner, and then set off for the night. Its better to be alone right about know, and I didn't want to think of doing anything but talking to Gaara, and finding out why he sounds so evil. I felt large arms wrapping around me, it startled me for a second, but then I heard Kakashi's voice, which calmed me down a little.

"Hey Ankoku, I was hoping we could have some fun tonight." Kakashi said, in that kind of tone of voice.

"Actually, I'm going to meet up with an old friend tonight, I hope you understand." That was the nicest I could put it. Well I hope it was somewhat nice anyways.

"Its not Sasuke is it?" Kakashi seemed somewhat annoyed.

"No, why would you think that?" "Because, you seem to hang around him a lot"

"No Kakashi I would never think about cheating on you." I know that was where he was going with this. And it was really annoying me badly.

"I have another question to ask Ankoku. Is your real last name Kurotenshi." My eyes shot wide open. No, he couldn't have found out.

"No I don't know who you are talking about, is she like an ex-girlfriend of yours or something?" I tried to play retarded, I sure hope it works.

"Oh, alright then, forget I ever said anything." He said as I took out a plate for him and put the cooked vegetables on it. Here Kakashi, I placed the plate on the table and gave him a light hug. Heading for the doors, I heard those three words that can mean so much, and so little at the same time.

"I love you Ankoku." Okay so technically its four, but he could never love me if he knew who I really was so even saying he loved me didn't help me right now.

"And you." was all I said to him before leaving the house.


	4. A night to remember

**Chapter 4. A night to remember.**

**Authors note: uhhh… bla bla bla ohhhh if you have aim you can aim me at punknekoxx!!**

**Ankoku- pov**

Darkness soon overcastted the landscape as I sat in a tree, waiting for night. It seemed like an eternity, a minute would equal an hour, and an hour, a year. I kept playing the tone of his voice in my head, so different then from what I remember. All I wanted to really do was leap in his arms and tell him that I'll never leave him again, I'll even return with him to the sand village if he wanted. But after hearing him, I doubt he wants anything to do with me. Slower…times going slower. After about an eterinity it was dark enough and I walked to a place where all was clear, the stars shown bright, but there was no moon, nothing. So it was still darker than usual, and so was the same with my personality. That's when I saw him again.

"You dragged me out here, now show me who you really are," I heard Gaara smirk.

"First, do you have something against me? For leaving?" I asked curiously. I didn't want him coming after me if he found out.

"No ones worth keeping alive unless she is my guardian angel. I will kill you if you are not her." His eyes shot a glare. Kill…KILL? What the hell? Killing is bad. He'll kill anyone, and everyone but me? What's going on here?

"I will show you then." was all I could say, I removed my ribbon from my neck, exposing the long scar that carries across my neck, and I could feel everything around me lighten up. That's when it happened, for the first time in god knows how long my light side, the side where people mistake as angels. My wings spread out wide; my eyes lightened even more and all I felt was happiness. Yes, a feeling I haven't truly felt in along time. Then I looked over, Gaara looked stunned. His eyes went wide and he seemed to drop his guard. Also, that evil look seemed to be gone.

"It is you Ankoku…." was all he could say. Afraid of getting caught, I did that jutsu and in an instant, I was back to normal, no wings, nothing. I almost dropped to my knees as I coughed up the blood. It was painful, but it's okay.

"Gaara, I've thought about you every night since I left, whether you forgot I was still alive, or even existed." I said, his eyes hardened a bit, but then looked down to the ground. I think I said something wrong.

"How could I ever forget you Ankoku, you were the only one that showed caring, compassion and even love. I thought you were dead for the longest time, until I heard about you somewhere."

**Narrator**

Tears flooded to Ankoku's eyes after hearing that speech of his.

"I've been worried this whole day, thinking you hated me or something." She cried. Gaara walked over to her, bent down and hugged her tight.

"Come on, don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry, it means your hurting and I don't know how to take care of it"

"I'm crying because I get to see you again!" again Gaara looked stunned, he had taken this the wrong way, he thought she meant because she never wanted to see him again, or something to that effect. He let go of her and grabbed his heart.

"What do you mean?" He asked quite angrily, if he was hated by her for no reason, he wants to know why.

"Because everyday without you feels like hell!" she closed her eyes and yelled. She dug her fingers deep into the ground, her angel wings wanting to spread again, but she wouldn't allow it. Not on a new moon where the light would attract anything and anyone. Gaara looked at her with a shocked expression. He never would have thought that she would still even think about him like that. Timidly he held out a hand, and moved closer to Ankoku with baby-like steps, so he could help her out. The grabbed his shaking hand and he pulled her up into his arms. She returned his shocked look with one of her own.

"I'm sorry…." Gaara whispered into her ear. She looked at him, her face two inches from his. Her shocked expression went to a puzzled one.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. The stars seemed to be getting brighter, everything around them seemed to light up, and fireflies swarmed the place. It was almost unbelievable.

"Your eyes, they are filled with hurt. I promised you long ago, I wouldn't let you get hurt." He said.

"Its fine." Was all that Ankoku could say. It was weird; she didn't think he would have remembered that.

"We can't change what happened in the past."

"It is not fine." he smirked.

"Gaara, I said it was fine, drop it." I said getting a little angry. Ankoku pushed her forehead against his.

"I just have one little problem. I'm currently going out with someone. Although I don't want too."

"Hm? Why would you bring that up?" Gaara asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh no reason." Ankoku gave a nervous laugh. It was nearing sunrise now. The walked over to where the statues were, and sat down. They sat, leaning against each other happy to be in each other's presence once again. They stayed up, watching the stars disappear, watching the sky slowly light up. For the first time in Ankoku's life, she felt like living, not for herself but for someone else. She didn't want to die anymore, she wasn't afraid. And Gaara, actually smiled, seeing the little girl he remembered. The only person that said they'd love him, and seeing after all this time, he never forgot her, she never forgot him. As soon as everything fell into place, they had to go there separate ways.

"I'll see you later today, I'll find you." Ankoku said. She got up and looked down to the town. "I promise"

Gaara gave a small smirk, but flashed a smile, which in his words meant alright. They jumped off into different directions. Leaving ever so suddenly.


	5. I cant do this anymore

**Chapter 5. I can't do this anymore**

**Authors note- hey! I got a comment sweet! 8 you people are awesome, unlike mediaminer where they dont post comments ;-;**

** Oh yeaaah, also if you have msn, my sn is x.-dumbblondecat. D feel free to add me too lol Oooh yeah!! If you want too see a pic of Ankoku leave a comment because I think I can insert a pic in there o**

**-Back at Kakashi's house.**

**Narrator**

Kakashi wandered around aimlessly, she was usually back by now, it was early morning now, the sun had risen and the sky was blue. He was very worried that something might have happened to her.

"Where could she be?" He asked himself angrily. That's when he heard a light creeping of a door. It was Ankoku.

"Where have you been?" He asked, sounding like a parent. Ankoku almost fell asleep right there, but she opened her eyes half way and looked at him.

"Visiting an old friend." She yawned.

"Oh visiting an old friend? God Dammit Ankoku, I was up all night worried about you."

"I told you I was going out." she yawned once again.

"Ankoku, I thought you'd be back by like 10." He said, his voice still sounding like a parents he eyed her, looking for anything that could have been scathes or, any marks that would show that she'd been cheating on him. He wanted to peer into her thoughts, but he knew that wouldn't be right. It wasn't a battle he was fighting; it was a simple fight with his girl friend.

"Look Kakashi, I'm going to be honest with you. I was out seeing an old friend, an old friend that I love very much, a friend I haven't seen in six years. He knows who I really am, what I'm capable of. I cant do this anymore, I know you could never love me for who I am, I'm not who you think I am. I think of you as more of a father than anything else. And only time has shown me that." Ankoku said. This angered Kakashi more than he has ever been. He quickly lifted up his headband, exposing the Sharigan. He grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up on the wall.

**Kakashi pov-**

"Are you a spy?" I said angrily. This wasn't a little fight anymore; this was going to be a battle if it had to be.

I peered into her thoughts, into her memories, her fears, and weaknesses, but most of all her powers. I saw it then. Why she said that he could never lover her for who she really is, why she almost killed Sakura yesterday. She was the angel of death, or that's the name people call her. She has two of the oldest bloodlines in her body, two that clash unfortunately. She gets the name angel of death, because on one bloodline, she is very angel like, this is called the sun or light side. They specialize in making poison and medicine, also they can control the suns light. That is why there is a village called Village hidden in Light. That is where they originated, and they also have the best hospital around. The other side is the exact opposite. People with this bloodline grow large Bat-like wings, and look like the devils minions. They can bend darkness to whatever they're hearts desire and usually become murderers. They originated in the Village called Village hidden in Darkness. Sunlight has never even touched that village so it's heard. Both villages are mortal enemies, there is a treaty in place there right now, but that shouldn't last long. Even now, she's going though a battle on the inside of her body, if she gets to angry, the blood thirsty side will come out. And if she gets too happy, her angel wings will spread. There is a very old legend about the one who can control both light and dark, I don't really know it, but it's why she is wanted dead.

"No, but you can believe what you want. Kill me if you must." I saw her eyes sadden, but they looked as if she was numb inside. Why didn't I notice this before? I was a horrible boyfriend to her. She seems like she has lost all hope.

Ankoku…." I let go of her and hugged her tight. She didn't hug back, she didn't move.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to kill me." She said. Her voice, it seemed like it changed. Now that I know this. "

Why didn't I know before? "I see now. You know who I am. Scared, like the rest? Are you going to turn me in? So I can die, die without doing anything bad to anyone. Funny how this world works, your parents dont like you. And if one is the highest rank in the village your dead, no matter what, and then everyone wants you dead. You see what I've done at the hospital, but it will never be enough. So I made a promise to myself, they day I do get caught and sentenced to death, is the day I become a murderer"

"I always had a feeling you were the little girl I saved years ago. But I saved you years ago, so why would I turn you in now?" I was puzzled. But she has a point. Her life is dramatic.

"Because I just broke up with you? Because I made you angry. I don't know. Most people do it for the money." She said, she was so confident.

"Look I wont turn you in. Alright?" I said. I was determined to get her back. I will show her that I'll love her even for who she is.

"I'm going to go to sleep." She clearly said, and walked into the guest bedroom. I peered over at the clock; it has only been twenty minutes. And I was tired as well. So I crawled into bed.

**-Where Gaara is staying **

**-Gaara Pov**

I could feel the urge to kill come along again as I slid open the door to see Temari and Kankuro. I would ignore it for now, as long as I can so Ankoku wont get mad, shes the only other thing that makes me feel alive.

"Where have you been Gaara?" Temari asked.

"We're supposed to be watching you, you had better stay in now." Kankuro said sternly. I'd kill those two if I could. I don't know why Ankoku likes them.

"I was seeing my guardian angel." I smirked. I don't know why, but I always say that instead of her name.

"We all know who your guardian angel is, you don't have to keep saying that." Temari said. She looked at me weirdly.

"Whatever." I didn't want to deal with them, so I walked into the other room. I walked over and sat down in the corner. She was actually happy to see me. I can't believe that. And she said she loved me. An intense pain shot though my heart as I grabbed my chest. I missed her dearly. But I'll never tell anyone that. I'll never tell anyone but her, I'll tell her I love her; I'll devote myself to her. Her eyes showed happiness when we split up. Like the pain went away. The pain went away for me too, but only temporarily. Now I wanted to kill more than ever. I don't know why though. I shouldn't but as long as I'm alive there are people too kill.

**-3 hours later -Back at Kakashi's house **

**-Narrator**

Ankoku woke up, only wanted to fall back asleep. But she forced herself up anyways. She promised she would go find Gaara. Then it hit.

"Shit, I have a mission today." She said to herself. "Well no one will notice if I skip." Ankoku gave a small smirk and got on a kimono, that had one arm slit off and ending in a strap, while the other sleeve was normal, it also cut off as a mini skirt, and you could see a little bit of cleavage. She put her headband over her neck, so nobody saw the scar. She then snuck out of the window and walked to the main streets of the village.


	6. How to save a life

**Chapter 6 How to save a life**

**Authors note: yes I got this from a song lol errrrmm.. Yeah lol**

**Oh yeah Important I don't know weather the herbs I mentioned are really rare or not… so dun kill me if they're not lawl**

**Narrator**

Ankoku looked around aimlessly. It was still early, and she was exhausted, but didn't know why. It relatively quiet. Not too many people out yet, but enough to make some noise. Two people seemed to be running around, like a chicken with its head cut off. Ankoku tilted her head ever so slightly at this. "I wonder what's wrong with them" Ankoku thought to herself. They ran around faster, until they spotted Ankoku, they ran up to her, panting worriedly.

"Are you the medical goddess?" One of them asked.

"Ahh… what?" she looked at them with a puzzled look.

"Your Ankoku! Right?!? Please say you are!" the other one asked.

"Uhh... Yeah what's wrong?" She looked at them like they were nuts.

"We heard you could cure anybody that has any illness." "Yeah, I guess, but I'm not a goddess, most of the people with my bloodline can do that."

"Oh," the woman said.

"You have to help us, it's our daughter. She has had cancer, and they said it was not curable. So the hospital has been keeping a close eye on her. But lately she has been well enough to come home. But now she has slipped into a coma. Please help us!" the man said. Ankoku gave a soft smile.

"Curing cancer, that's a toughie. I'll need to buy some special herbs, but I don't know if I have enough money for it"

"Wait you can cure cancer? We just wanted her out of her coma!" The woman said, brightening up.

"Well yeah, anything is curable. You just need the right Chakra, and herbs." Ankoku seemed confident with herself when saying this.

"Well we can pay for the herbs then!" The mother said. "How much will it be?" she asked.

"About $1,000 at cheapest." Ankoku said.

"How could it be so much?" The father said, eyeing her like she was a con artist.

"Most are rare, very rare. Go to the floral shop, if you're lucky they'll have all of them. But most likely they wont."

"What do you need? Give us the list, we'll get it," the father said strictly.

"Skull cap, Tigers tail, Mint-spearmint Goldenrod and Chickweed." Ankoku thought carefully while saying this.

"Wait what kind of cancer does she have?" "Bone cancer." The mother teared up while saying this.

"Then you'll need cancer bush too."

"Cancer bush? That doesn't sound safe!" the father looked into her eyes, and she looked back into his, a shiver when down his back. He then turned and looked back up at his wife.

"I don't like her." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"The look in her eye. She seems… somehow evil." He glared at her, which made Ankoku really nervous. She looked away as she started to speak again, not able to make eye contact with them.

"Come on Tenshi! Sheik said that this girl is a prodigy! She'll help anyone!" The mother said.

"Look, I'm not evil, I just want to help the sick." still not making contact with the two people.

"Look at her! She's just a kid! How could she know anything?" Tenshi kept arguing with his wife.

"You know, ever second you stay out here, your daughter comes closer to death." Ankoku looked both of them straight in the eye. Seriousness came to her voice as she said those words. "Let me see her"

Ankoku started walking towards the hospital. Suki, the mother, not far behind. More people started coming out, crowding the streets. Ankoku pushed among the people, trying to get to the hospital as fast as she could. Suki and Tenshi followed not far behind.

"I still don't like her." Tenshi whispered to his wife.

"She can at least take a look at her, if you don't like her so much, go buy the herbs while I take her to Karen's room." she said quietly back to him.

"If I don't like her why would you think I would buy the herbs to save her?!" Tenshi growled, his voice was angry"

"If you want our daughter to die, then fine don't buy the herbs." Suki yelled, her voice rose above most of the peoples around the streets. Ankoku looked back to see them bickering. She turned around and faced them.

"I promise that I can save your daughter, I put my own life on it" She said, looking straight at the father.

"Fine, I'll go get the stupid herbs, and Ill be glad to have your head on a plate when I'm done." He smirked, as he walked off in another direction.

"Don't mind him, please, he is like that with nearly everyone." Suki sighed.

"Its quite alright." Ankoku said, as they both entered the hospital doors it was a slow day, so that was good, because that meant not many people were hurt. They entered the front desk; Sheik was walking in the hallway, about to leave her shift when she saw Ankoku and Suki.

"Hey Ankoku." Sheik said tiredly. As Sheik yawned, Ankoku gave a small yawn as well. Sheik looked over at Suki and smiled.

"I thought you would find her." She smiled.

"Yeah, how is my daughter?" Suki asked quite timidly.

"She's still in a coma, but her symptoms aren't getting any worse, but also not any better. With Ankoku though, she might just be able to cure her all the way, she has preformed some pretty weird miracles here." Sheik said as she started to leave.

"Alright thank you." Suki said. They traveled down the hallways, to a large hospital room, with a little child strapped in with wires and machines all around. She looked like she was sleeping soundly, but she still looked very sick. She had short blonde hair, same color as the fathers.

"I can feel her pain, first thing we need to do is get her off all these machines. Keep in the IVS though, they should help her." Ankoku said, she was peering into the little girl's soul. She could see that this little girl was living with this for a very long time, and she longed to be normal. Kemo therapy stopped working on her about 4 months ago.

"Are you crazy? These machines are keeping her alive!" she yelled frantically.

"She'll die if you keep her on them. trust me..." Ankoku looked at her, sadly, but with truth in her eyes. "Kemo doesn't work on her does it." she said, her eyes lifting up from the small child and looking back onto Suki's.

"Also these machines may be keeping her alive, but only for the moment, they are draining her soul dry."

"H-how do you know that Kemo doesn't work on her anymore?" Suki's expression became shocked. "I haven't told you anything about her yet. And what's with draining her soul dry?"

"Its easy, I peered into her soul, and it told me what was going on. Now if you would please, remove her from the machines so I can do something." Ankoku said as she started to do hand signs, bits of white Chakra escaped from her fingertips. Suki looked at her like she was crazy, but she did as Ankoku said. She removed the machines.

"What do you mean you can peer into peoples souls?" Suki asked. There was no point in hiding it, everyone in the hospital already knew that Ankoku was originally from the village hidden in sun, or at least they suspect. As long as they don't trace names, or find out about her dark side, it's alright.

"My bloodline is from the village hidden in light. And we are miracle workers with medicine and poison. Now I need silence." Ankoku said as she slowly placed one hand over the child's heart and the other on her brain. Suki just watched in amazement as Ankoku jabbed her fingers down in a special pattern. Ankoku closed her eyes and concentrated. In her thoughts she kept repeating the same words. _"Wake up, wake up"_

In a second, Karen shot up, her eyes were wide, but the look in them was weak. She looked around in shock, and then she looked at her mom, then at the stranger. "What happened?" she asked in a cute, quiet little voice. "One second I was dreaming, and then someone told me to wake up. Why am I in the hospital again mommy?" She looked around, to see familiar sites, electronics, a plain colored room and a bed. Suki broke out in tears,

"This girl is going to make you all better honey." she wrapped her arms around her daughter, and she hugged her back.

"Thank you Miss!" she said very politely.

"Your not out of the clear yet Karen." Ankoku said, looking at the ground. She then cocked her head up and looked at Suki.

"I've brought her out of her coma, but I need the herbs, fast." She started to say, she then signaled that they should leave the room. Suki followed Ankoku out and then lightly closed the door.

"Your lucky you found me." Ankoku said bluntly.  
"

Thank you so much for saving our daughter. Thank you so much!" she went to hug Ankoku but she moved out of the way.

"You don't know the seriousness of this do you?" Ankoku asked. "I got her out of her coma, but that's all I did, she still has cancer. I need those herbs fast. If I don't get them, she'll die in 18 hours." Ankoku said, she didn't mean to be mean, but she wanted to hurry and save this little girl, and fast before it was too late. The mother's expression went from happy to very shocked, tears poured down her face upon hearing this.

"You mean she's going to die?" her words where drowned by her sobbing about.

"Yes, but I put it on a temporary pause, if I hadn't come and gotten her out of that coma, her vital signs would have went to zero within 2 hours. She is struggling to breath as we speak." Ankoku words were blunt, but she didn't have any nicer way to put it. She was trying to be soft, but she could tell by the expression on the woman's face that each and every word was a dagger, stabbing her harder and harder.

"Then put the oxygen mask back on her! Get those machines hooked up!" She said angrily.

"The oxygen machine, yes. Anything else, then no. We can't have anything interfering on my jutsu." Ankoku stated.

"Otherwise it'll go back to the point where she'll die within two hours." They went back into the room and Ankoku hooked up the oxygen machine and put a mask over her face.

"This will help you breath." She said. Looking at her. "Do any of the other doctors read to you or do anything fun?" she asked.

"Not really, they just give me Icky pills and leave." she said making a disgusted face. She then gasped for air, and lied back down. She looked at her mom with big bug eyes.

"I cant wait to be better mom, but I want to sleep for right now." she said, closing her eyes.  
This brought tears to Suki's eyes once again.

"Okay darling, you sleep for now, when you wake up you'll be better." She said _"I hope."_ she then whispered to herself.

"Emotional day, huh?" Ankoku said to Suki, before digging into a small back she keeps in her pocket. Since she wears baggy pants, she can keep almost anything in the unusually large pockets.

"Yeah, well finding out you can save your daughter, or if you cant, she only has 18 hours to live isn't exactly a normal day in my book." Suki tried to laugh, but it ended up in a sigh. Ankoku took a little vial of liquid out, and a key. She walked to a cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out a large needle. She decontaminated the tip, and then stuck the needle though the light lining that separated the liquid from being in the outside world and inside the tube.

"This is a medicine that should make her feeling sick symptoms disappear for awhile." Ankoku said. "Just let her sleep for now."

"Alright, and thank you, for whatever you can do. You are very good at heart, unlike some of the doctors here," she said.

"I try my best." Ankoku said, looking over at Karen. "Every day she gets better, I'll make sure to come in here, and interact with her as much as possible. But the Chuunin exams are coming up, so I don't know how many days I'd really be able to be here"

"Thank you so much." Suki said. She looked at her daughter with kind eyes. Ankoku looked at them both.

"You seem like such a caring mother. She seems like a child who wants to enjoy life. That enough is reason to let her live" Ankoku looked over as the door opened. It was Tenshi. "That was more than you said it would be." He growled as he threw the bag at Ankoku, she looked inside of it too see every herb she needed.

"That…was fast." she looked at the angry man surprised.

"I'm quick on my feet." He growled. "Now save my child."

"Be nice to her." Suki growled. "She doesn't have to do this"

"Oh but she does, or I'll kill her." Tenshi said as he glared at Ankoku.

Ankoku gave a small laugh as she grabbed a small cup and a device that smooshes things. She put the leaves and stems of the plants into the bowl, and started to crumple them all up, draining the liquid that came out of the leaves into a little vial. The vial became half full when she stopped. "This should be enough, Get me a glass of orange juice." she said to the parents.

"You go get it Suki." Tenshi said. Suki nodded and left the room. that's when it got bad.

"What in the hell do you think your doing to my wife and child? Do you really think you could cure her cancer? Your Fucking pathetic, we've been around and no one could do anything for her." He said to her in a dark voice.

"You've never been to the village hidden in light have you." she asked, her stare, turning into a glare. " Or have you gone there, and found out that the procedure was too much?" she asked. "Its really expensive there, we don't have that kind of money." He glared at her, his voice still in a dark tone.

"Its people like you, that make me sick, you care more about money than you do your own daughter. Get out, your not allowed in here anymore." Ankoku looked at him like he was psycho. She pointed to the door, expecting him to get out, but he decided to put up a fight.

"You cant kick me out of here, this is my daughters room. I have a right to be in here."

"I am a doctor, you have to listen to me, your on my turf. You can come back in if you decide not to be such a jackass." she smirked.

"I am a high ranked ninja, you tell me what to do."

"I'll call security."

"HA! Your weak, you wont even fight your own battles?" he smirked.

"Please get out." Ankoku insisted. "Like I said, I'll call security." Tenshi lunged at Ankoku, but she moved off to the side, which made him bump into the IV cords, pulling them out of Karen's arm. She woke up in a scream.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?" Ankoku yelled, rushing over to Karen and applying Gauze to her arm.

"Hold that on there until I get back in." She told her. She looked over at Tenshi, who looked like he was about to kill Ankoku. She got up, and behind his back she did a couple hand signs, nothing to major. She walked up to him and pushed him out of the room. The jutsu she did put the heat of the light in her hands, so he had burn marks where she pushed him.

"What the hell was that for." he growled, clenching his fist.

"Excuse me? What in the hell is wrong with you? You tried to kill me, when I am one, saving your daughter and two you hurt her!."

He lunged at her again, but this time, sneakier he made a clone of himself and disappeared. She looked around.  
"This isn't good." she said to herself. "Not in a hospital, not now." He appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck, then his clone appeared in front of her and punched her violently in the stomach. She started laughing, but she spit out a little bit of blood. She then Did some hand signs, and out of the shadows emerged a pure black version of her, but with white eyes. It held a needle like tube in its hands as it wrapped around Tenshi. He looked back, and fear entered his face, all he could do was watch in fear as the shadow extended its arms and put the needle against his neck. The head lowered and brushed against his ear.

"This needle is filled with a strong poison that will kill you within 2 minutes." Ankoku and the shadow of her voices were in sync, except the shadows voice was darker and raspier. "Now are you going to listen to me?" They said as the shadow pushed the needle harder on his neck, making him scream out. At that moment Suki walked up with a cup of orange juice. She gasped and almost dropped the small glass.

"What's going on?" she cried.

"Your husband was trying to kill me, and then hurt your daughter in the process. So I asked him to leave and he wouldn't. So he has brought me to this." The voices said.

"Fine I'll leave." he gritted his teeth as a bunch of older doctors ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" one of them yelled. Ankoku released her shadow, as it disappeared into nothing. The needle dropped and made a loud ping on the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone, he wasn't listening to me, he hurt Karen, please just get him out." Ankoku said sadly. The got angry at the fact that he wouldnt listen to her, which let her dark chakra seap though. She walked back into the room, and Tenshi left to go wait in the waiting room with an angry expression. The blood was already seeping though the gauze. Ankoku looked at her and quickly reapplied the IV.

"The bleeding should stop soon." She sighed. "Now lets cure you of this disease." she said as she took the medicine that was in the Shot and put it into her IV. "Hand me the orange juice please." Ankoku said. So Suki handed her the orange juice, and Ankoku put the remainder of the liquid into the cup. "Here drink this." Ankoku said to Karen. She grabbed the drink and drank every last sip. And then passed out.

"What is going on?" Suki asked. "Good the medicine is working" Ankoku said as she hooked up the machine that tells your heart rate to her. "Her heart will fail in about one minute. that's when I start doing the work to kill the cancer"

"Her heart is going to fail?" Suki looked at Ankoku like she was crazy.

"Don't worry, this is risky, yes, but if it works, she'll get well within 2 months." At that moment, it happened, her heart failed, and quickly Ankoku did hand signs again. White chakra entered her tips again as she put her hands over the child's heart. She pressed each finger down, at a separate time, as if she was making a signal to the heart. After about twenty seconds of that, she lifted her hands and came down on her abdomen in a sharp striking punch, which made the heart jump back into regular rhythm and she shot up, her eyes blank, she was out cold, and her mother began crying again when she saw that.

"Thank you," the girl said in a voice that wasn't hers, before laying down again and falling asleep.

"What just happened?" Suki asked, confused and wiping her eyes.

"That was her soul, saying thanks, she is cured now. My chakra is infused with her medicine, it was a success. She'll be asleep for the next day or so, and she'll be weak at first, but within two though five months she'll get well enough to leave the hospital, then she'll have a normal life." Ankoku said as she felt Karen's forehead.

"Do you have a Byakugan? I heard they have attacks like that, and that would explain why you Have white-ish pupils." Suki asked.

"Nope, If I had a byakugan, I'd be able to target chakra points, which is harmful, the technique i used is an old medical use in my village. My eyes are faded like this because my soul is hurt, and has always been hurt."

"What do you mean?" she asked couriously.

"We don't need to get into that." Ankoku said strickly, ending that conversation right there.

"Oh, sorry, but thank you so much. But what exactly happened with my husband a little bit ago?" she asked.

"Your husband is a mean man." Ankoku bluntly said. "You could have saved your daughter a lot of trouble by taking her to the village hidden in light, its expensive, but its worth it if you can save a life." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ankoku sat down on a chair, and looked over at Suki,

"He knew that you could have made your daughter better by going there, see they have the best hospital around, but he cares more about money, then your child's life."

"A-are you positive about this?" she asked.

"Yes." Ankoku simply said.

"I don't want anyone taking care of my daughter but you from here on out." Suki said.

"I could try, but it would be heard, but I'll do my best to interact with her when I am here. Alright?" Ankoku said. Getting up and looking at the clock.

"It's four already? I really have to go, I was supposed to find a friend earlier today I'll be back later maybe." Ankoku said getting up, and walking to the door.

"I'm sorry I interfered with your plans." Suki said.

"Its quite alright." Ankoku said smiling. "Anything to save a life." she said, leaving the room.


End file.
